greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Iolande
History Origin Iolande was the daughter of Nol, King of Betrassus, and thus the princess of the planet. One of her brothers, Ragnar, longed to be a member of the Green Lantern Corps and devised a way to become one by killing all his potential rivals, including their other brother Sentar and the current members of the Corps in that sector. Lanterns Guy Gardner and Soranik Natu caught on to his plan and granted him a ring briefly to lure him into a trap. After their father had Ragnar executed for his crimes, Natu granted Iolande the power ring that had belonged to Myrrt, her fallen partner. Green Lantern Corps Iolande did not initially get along well with Kilowog the drill instructor when she reported to Oa for training. Because she was of royalty, Iolande was simply not used to being treated as she was at the Green Lantern Corps, and thus did not often comply with Kilowog's orders. In an effort the curb this attitude, she was frequently assigned to simple and tedious tasks. Once she was judged ready, Kilowog escorted Iolande back to Space Sector 1417, where they met with Natu. Natu and Iolande initially did not get along well, as Iolande was in the habit of "back seat ring-slinging," which annoyed her partner, and almost cost them their first battle together. However, they eventually learned to work as a team, and became good friends, going on several adventures together. But one day, her father Nol died of sickness, which led to a rift between her and Natu due to the latter having failed to save him. Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps War, Iolande was largely inactive, due to being split between her duties as ruler of Betrassus . But went with the rest of the Green Lantern Corps to defend Earth in the final battle of the war, once again fighting alongside her partner, Soranik Natu. After the war ended, she lounged about in her palace, awaiting action. She almost flew into battle when her ring detected a disturbance nearby, but her advisers persuaded her to allow her security forces to deal with the problem. Ring Quest Iolande worked with Natu soon after this to capture the remaining Sinestro Corps rings. However, they got involved in a battle in which Mongul attacked fellow Green Lanterns Arisia and Sodam Yat. All four fought Mongol to a standstill before yet another Green Lantern, Bzzd, came to the rescue. Although Bzzd was able to give them a sufficient advantage to defeat Mongol, Bzzd had to do so by sacrficing his life. The other Lanterns escorted his body back to Oa. The Blackest Night When The Blackest Night came, Iolande and Soranik Natu were traveling to Oa, joining up with fellow Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner, Iolande casually flirting with the latter. But as they arrived at Oa, they noted a huge swarm of Black Lantern Power Rings headed towards the planet. These rings took over the bodies of the innumerable deceased Green Lanterns on Oa, and multiple others who were already headed there. While the rest of the Corps engaged the Black Lanterns in battle, Iolande and Natu went to the Infirmary, where they rescued the surviving wounded Green Lanterns. She once again fought valiantly when the battle came to Earth. Natu ordered Iolande to take the wounded Green Lanterns to Mogo, where they would be safe. Iolande later attended the dedication of the memorial on Mogo to fallen Green Lanterns. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Iolande/Gallery In Other Media *Iolande (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) *Iolande (Green Lantern: Emerald Knights) Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Iolande_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/iolande/29-43828/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members